Handrail systems have long been employed in industrial applications as safety measures along stairways, around platforms, oil storage tanks, and the like. Heretofore most handrail systems have been constructed of metallic substances such as iron, steel, aluminum, and the like. When employing metallic handrail units problems have been encountered in areas having corrosive environments and/or electric currents and electric fields.
In efforts to overcome the problems encountered with the use of metallic handrail units, several systems have been proposed using plastic materials. However, such units have sacrificed strength in order to eliminate the corrosive and conductivity problems inherent with metallic systems. Thus, the units heretofore proposed using plastic materials have not been completely acceptable because of the inherent structural weakness of such units.
Therefore, a need has long existed for an improved handrail system which would be resistant to corrosive environments, electrically non-conductive, non-sparking and fire retardant, and yet would be substantially light weight and sturdy. In addition, such unit should allow fast, simple installation and be readily modified to any shape or configuration.